Put the Heros and Villians in their Place
by Yuori
Summary: Its the summer before 6th year starts. Severus is stuck with some house guests and the duty to not only help defeat the Dark Lord but also the Light God. Bashing. DM/HP BZ/NL SB/RL SS/multiple Story Spoiler: Sirius is alive (altered title same story)
1. Chapter 1

Severus was stressed and something told him that Pott-_Harry's 6_th year was bound to be a pain in the arse.

After the absolute disaster of the Triwizard Tournament and now the Ministry Debacle Severus decided it would be best to take responsibility of Pot-_Harry. _He hated Potter but no matter what Harry was Lily's child and he refused to sit by as the boy was literally thrown into danger without so much as a warning. It was cruel to expect the boy to simply accept the death of others for him. Even Severus realized that being responsible for two deaths at one time was too much for young Harry. Thus Severus took Harry to the seclusive Snape Manor much to the displeasure of Dumbledore who had no clue where Harry was at the moment.

Obviously, Severus also had to invite Lupin to his private home for the summer since both were deeply distraught over Black's death. Even Severus himself felt bad for the dog, he did not truly wish death on the mutt, simply a humiliation that would ease his own from many years ago. Lupin cried with Harry at the lost of his precious friend and Severus was pretty sure his life partner. Which was why he was brewing Dreamless sleep for the werewolf now. The man had not slept for a week straight and only kept his optimism when Harry was around-if mourning was optimism.

Severus sighed as he bottled his potion in a vial. Lucius had been cut off from all communications and possible entry to Snape Manor and was no doubt furious from the sudden expulsion if the many falcons that he sent Severus -that were now warded out- was any indication. The man had little sympathy from him since he had not only fought a bunch of children, but also attempted to kill them. The man was not welcomed in his home and few outside of Potter and Lupin were welcomed in Snape Manor.

Severus walked to the sitting room where he had last seen Lupin ready to administer his potion. He found the werewolf still in tears near the fireplace. Severus walked in.

The first thing the dark haired man noticed was that it was unnaturally cold in the room when the fire was blazing. The second was that Lupin was mumbling to himself and the closer he got the more clearly he could hear him.

"...come..back...I need you Sirius I need you!"

Lastly Severus felt like he intruding on an intimate moment.

"Why are you doing this to me? How am I going to take care of Harry" Their was a momentary pause before Lupin cried "I would never leave Harry! He's my little cub!"

Well at least Severus was reassured that Lupin didn't blame Harry and nor would he leave the child. Sobbing broke the Potion Master out of his musing.

"Sirius! Sirius!" Severus felt it was time to feed him the potion. As soon as it hit the werewolf's lips, the man fell into a quiet whimper and hopefully restful sleep. The Potion Master also hoped his own headache would not keep him from a restful sleep.

The dark haired male wandlessly levitated the werewolf down the hall next to Harry's room just as the man had requested at the beginning of summer. He laid the exhausted wolf on the large bed. Lupin's clothes instantly vanished. Severus extinguished the lights and closed the door.

Next stop: Potter

* * *

_Lupin's Dreams_

_"Moony...my precious Moony." Remus moaned in ecstasy as Sirius stroked his insides with his tongue. _

_"Sirius..please...I" Remus cried suddenly as his orgasm hit him spontaneously. Remus cried scared the man would fade away again as he had done many times before. _

_"Shhh Remmy! No more tears. You know I hate to see you and Moony cry" cooed the handsome man while grinning._

_"You're leaving" Remmy continued to cry. Sirius laughed._

_"All night, Love. We have all night." _

_ "Sirius!" Remus began to chant the animagus' name while said man pistoned his hips into his mates orifice._

_Lupin could only cling to the man's strong broad shoulders and slim hips. He was not ready face another day without Sirius and so hoped tomorrow never came._

* * *

Severus walked the next door over noting the fact that the door was slightly ajar. Mentally, the double spy was was preparing himself for another embarrassing talk and lots of tears. Last time, in order to stem the boy's tears he told Po-_Harry _stories about his mother which lead to him revealing parts of his abusive past. Something he did not want to ever talk about. But it helped the boy open up and trust the dark haired man. And after talking about his mother Severus had started naming flowers and herbs with healing properties. The boy had fell into a quiet sleep.

Severus peeked into the door. His eyes widen at the seen that greeted him.

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was _holding _the boy-who-lived _in his arms _in what seemed to be a calming manner. The shock wore off when he noticed a line coming from the room to another two doors down. Severus marched down the hall, into the room not in the least bit surprised to see the Weasley twins -who insisted on being here for their dear brother Harry- with a pair of extendable ears. Severus said nothing and just held out his hand. The pair grinned and handed their former Professor a pair of ears. Severus gave them a looked that said 'We'll talk about this later' and held the device to his ear.

"What if Sirius never comes back? That I _killed _my godfather? Remus would hate me, wouldn't he?"

Draco made a noise that sounded like a sigh. "For the millionth time Harry, Black disappeared in the Department of Mystery. He is sure to be alive and return to you sometime. I've heard of people disappearing in there for months and then reappearing later. They won't even send search parties into that department because they go missing too." Severus had to admit that was true. Someone needed to remind Lupin of that.

"But the Mirror..."

"Does not guarantee he is dead" Draco finished "Now calm down"

"I can't! What about Remus?"

"What about him? According to you, he's been with you sobbing his heart out right next to you. Does that sound like someone that hates you?" Draco asked. Severus could practically see Harry shaking his head.

"My friends?" added Harry not ready to believe that his worries could be put to rest so easily.

"The Wesaley twins are right down the hall...probably listening to the conversation."

"I mean Ron and Hermione"

"No you mean know-it-all bossy pants and the Weasel. And don't even breathe a word about Weaselette. I have more thing to worry about with my father than you about them" Harry sighed.

"Your dad?" Harry groaned.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it now can we go to bed."

"I thought you came to talk to Professor Snape?" questioned Harry with a yawn.

"I can talk to him later. Right now I'm exhausted. Let's go to sleep."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"What about Mrs Weasley"

"Shut up Harry"

Severus heard rustling which he assumed meant the two were putting on their sleep clothes and going to bed. The professor remove the device from his ear and returned it to the twins.

"I suspect it would be best if you both went to bed as well and if I hear or see you doing something suspicious I will body bind you and leave you both attached to the ceiling upside down until your head bursts." Both boys grinned and watched the Professor leave while rubbing his temple.

"You think he's taken dear George"

"I would like to believe not darling Fred"

"Well I do believe some planning is called for"

"Of course" Both twins gave each other Cheshire grins.

* * *

Severus was struggling to keep his eyes open and yet his mind was running a million miles per second.

Mrs Weasley.

That crazy old greedy baby popper had the audacity to send Harry a Howler about how horrible he was for _forcing _her little kiddies to go on a dangerous mission -even though they went _willingly_\- and how he could have killed them and then called Harry an extension of a monster because of the visions he could not control. And then just to make sure Harry knew he was no longer welcome in Weasley family in her eyes she reported _everything _in the Daily Prophet.

Dumbledore the fat old coot did absolutely nothing to stem or stop her. She should never have been in the Order and yet here she was revealing secrets and bad mouthing the person who was supposedly suppose to save them. Severus felt now more than ever that the bone crushing burden of being Savior should lifted off of Harry's thin shoulders. Speaking of which he would need to add a double dosage of nutrition potion in the boys food tomorrow seeing as the regular dosage is having little effect after three weeks. _  
_

Severus sighed and waved his hands. The lights were extinguished and wards were up and un-breached. The Potions Master closed his aching eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

I will be treating Remus' werewolf like Vald's demon in the lovely yaoi Crimson Spell. Sirius like Havi is aware of both sides and loves both very much. Also I think it would be a good idea to give Moony some spotlight so just like Vald's demon Moony can be released even in non stressing situations (usually sexual) and Moony loves Sirius just in case I didn't mention that earlier.

Anyway Strange Magic will be updated soon. Blood adoption will take a minute to update since I have other stories to update.


	2. A New Day

_'How dare he!'_

Lucius Malfoy was furious. Furious at the only man to ever get under his skin.

Severus Snape.

The dark haired bastard had to audacity to ignore him! The Lucius Malfoy. And for what? Throwing a few curses at some annoying hormone crazed blood-traitors that just so happened to be around Draco's age. Pah! It's not like he threw them at Draco or killed the little brats. Oh wait! According to the snarky git his "willingness" to attack them showed he was "capable" of harming his own heir.

Ridiculous! He adored his young heir!

Lucius paced the length of his destroyed sitting room. He had been trying to work off his anger for 3 hours -to an avail- since his one sided argument with Severus in which Lucius had no chance to make his case. Severus had demanded that he turn over Draco for the summer and investigate Albus Dumbledore as if he would do it at a moment's notice no questions ask _after _he had the balls to call him an idiot!

Well he would show him! He would send his son with a message to the Potion's Master to get his ass over here. Then he would _contemplate _investigating Albus Dumbledore. It might do good to crush both Albus and the Dark Lord both. The latter wizard had been off his rocker lately and demanded for Severus' presence many times throughout the day.

Well that was too bad! He had to deal with his scorned ex-wife because of him. He had to lie to Draco for many years because of him. And now his sitting area was destroyed because him. If he Lucius Malfoy business man extraordinaire and Ministry Official could not see him no one could.

Severus was his! Snarky attitude and all!

* * *

Voldermort sat on his makeshift throne ignoring the babbling of Bellatrix and rant of Narcissa. The Dark Lord sat thinking of a man he had not seen in years.

Severus Snape. The graceful dancer in the art of potion making.

The man was just as lovely as remembered. Now that he mused about it, lovely was the wrong word to use on the man. The Potion Master was in no way the cliché idea of beauty. He was tall and lanky. Pale with greasy locks that were coated to avoid inflammation of his hair during potion making.

The Dark Lord vaguely remember demanding that the Potion Master wash the grease out of his hair out of curiosity. He was amazed at what he saw. Dark hair, Dark eyes, Dark clothes all attached to the man's extremely pale skin.

Unconsciously Voldermort licked his lips. He was have tempted to blow Severus' cover and make him his now. If only there wasn't a couple of small problems.

Oh well, no matter what Severus would return to him and him only. All he had to do was regain his former looks.

* * *

Draco sighed looking down at the mop of raven black hair.

When he entered his godfather's home, he was not expecting to see a distraught Potter.

A furious Snape. Yes

But a tearful green-eyed Potter. Not in the least.

He hadn't a clue what to do with the other boy so he did what instinct and habit told him to do; comfort and scold. It worked better than he expected. It was strange to see Potter comforted by him. It was probably because Draco wasn't going mince words with him and tell him the honest truth not sugar code it and then run to Dumbledork.

'_What a mess! And now father and Sev are fighting'_

This was not his first time settling a dispute between his father and godfather. Everytime he did Severus had "won" the fights which made Severus almost invincible in Draco's eyes. To anger his father and then not only get away with it but _win!_ It was a feat only his godfather could accomplish and Draco was proud to be his godson and soon to be apprentice. Now if only he could do something about all that horrid grease the man put in his hair.

"Mmgh" Draco watched as Potter's eyes fluttered before settling back into what seemed to be a peaceful sleep. Draco smirked and then slipped out of bed letting Potter settle in his empty spot with a sigh.

He couldn't forget the reason he was sent here, but if history served him right Severus most likely made his father send him here and he usually could find Severus in his ridiculously large basement lab. The older male never seemed to fail at brewing at every possible moment of the day he could. The man even forgot to eat most of the time and now was no different.

Severus had rings under his eyes and looked deathly thin again. Mentally, Draco sighed. All his father and own work gone to waste. The point seven five stone they had practically forced the man to gain was gone. Draco could not resist chewing the man out for it.

"You know there a lot of French models that would _kill _to be as thin as you right now."

Severus did not stop stirring his cauldron, but he was fuming inside. Draco was just as bad as his father about his eating habits. No wait _lack _of eating habits in the words of the Malfoy's.

"I see you're done cozying up to Potter" the Potion Master sneered

"Better than starving myself" retorted Draco with a sneer of his own.

"Ah, of course that would make since to a normal person, but since when have you cared."

"I always care. That's why I force feed you."

"And do you plan to do the same to Potter" Severus snapped

"Yes" Draco replied coolly. Severus glared.

Draco was for the most part unaffected, especially since he was in the right this time. Draco simply gazed back indicating he was not backing down.

"What does your bloody father want that he hasn't already sent through owl?"

"Nothing you will know until _after _you eat breakfast."

"You impudent bloody Malfoy child" cursed the older male. Draco had to smirk.

_Checkmate_

Severus breezed by Draco wandlessly smothering the fire under his cauldron. He was beyond annoyed by the blonde boy moreso for knowing him all to well than the smart talk. The boy was a Slytherin through and through. A fire a pride burned in his stomach.

Draco left the lab to wake Harry. The delicious smell of food wafting from Severus' rarely used kitchen told him Lupin was most likely up.

"Potter! Potter! Get up, git! Breakfast is ready!" Harry groaned before opening his green eyes.

"Come on!" Draco hauled Harry up in his pajamas and forced him downstairs.

"Ma-Draco slow down! I'm still in my pajamas!" Draco ignored the boy-who-lived in favor of shoving him a chair.

"Good Morning Harry" Lupin smiled with a pan in one hand, spatula in the other, and an apron around his waist. Lupin did not waste time placing a plate in front of Harry full of meat, eggs, and oatmeal with some toast and jam.

"Morning dear Harry" Harry noticed that twins were not looking his way, but instead glaring at something. The dark haired boy followed their gaze only to find Charlie Weasley!

"Charlie!" cried Harry. The young savior bound out hit chair and went to hug him. Draco huffed. Harry had had a crush on Charlie in 4th year.

"Harry good to see you!" Charlie chuckled while returning the hug.

"Charlie what are you doin-hey!" Harry was suddenly grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown into his original seat.

"What's your problem!" Harry asked annoyed

"Eat" Draco commanded leaving little room to argue. Harry glared ready to do so anyway.

Severus in no mood to hear them fussing so early in the morning decided it was best to cut in.

"Mr. Potter I believe it is best to listen to Draco in this case. You can still talk to Mr. Weasley while eating and taking these nutrition potions." Harry groaned at the mention of foul tasting potions.

"I am also curious as to what your presence here means as well Charlie." Lupin said.

"Yes well this is actually a normal occurrence for me"

"Eh!" Lupin and Harry cried in unison.

Charlie chuckled. "Snape Manor doesn't necessarily have a large home but there is a lotta land. Snape let's me use it to keep some Dragon's."

"Eh!"

"Believe it or not but Severus was my biggest supporter when it came to my career with Dragons. Of course I'd like to think he's a bit of a Dragon enthusiast as well. If his shelve of books on them is anything to go by." Charlie smirked at Severus who pointedly ignored him and continued to eat.

Charlie had a crush on his ex-Professor for as long as he could remember. When he had told the man that he had wanted to become a Dragon Tamer, the Potion Master had handed him a few rare books on the species and encouraged him to do so. He had also admitted that he was quiet fond Dragons himself and from Charlie's experience Dragons were quiet fond of his ex-Professor. He had no problem telling everyone that even though the twins glare intensified ten-fold.

"The Dragons like staying here. Few of them actually end up leaving since they have made their nest here so this area is an official area for breeding Dragons. The British Wizarding Ministry are just not aware of it."

"Wow" Harry said awed. "Can we see them?"

Charlie was amused to see Harry jumping in his seat excited like a young child.

"Yes, in fact Draco can take you. It's nice to see you again Draco." The blonde nodded back still upset that Harry glomped the man after he had specifically sent the boy downstairs to eat.

Harry turned to Draco giving him wide green eyes begging him to take him to the Dragons.

The Slytherin grunted. "Only after you finish your entire plate and juice. Then we'll g-"

Draco didn't get to finish as he ended up with a lap full of Harry.

"Thanks" the savior whispered. He then went back to happily finishing his breakfast.

"Draco I'm sure you remember all the safety rules" the blond nodded "Then I will steal Severus away for a while. We need to talk."

"Harry remember tomorrow you need to buy your supplies for school" the dark nodded while gulping down his juice.

"Let's go!"

* * *

So I'm going to stop this story here for now. I felt like putting this out b4 Blood Adoption and yes I will update my bridezilla story. R&amp;R although I feel like favorites and follows are the new reviews so f&amp;f but I still wanna know what you think.


	3. A Few New Loves

Severus watch Harry and Draco leave. He was not sure how he felt about what was sure to be developing between the two boys but he was not going to take the time to dwell on it either. Instead he decided to deal with what was sure to be a new problem.

"Follow me Charlie" Remus looked slightly dazed as he scrub dishes, but the wolf was intelligent if nothing else. He wouldn't put it pass the man to be listening while seeming lost. He brought Charlie to his library. A library he was very proud of. The room had two story's covered wall to wall with books. Not only was there shelves near bursting but there were stacks upon stacks on the floor. It was in a bit of disarray due to his latest research but all in all this was his favorite library.

"I see you're still a book bookworm Severus" the dark-haired man glare.

"Do not mock my want for knowledge with such a plebeian muggle name" Charlie just grinned. "I doubt you came here for pleasantries I am sure."

That brought seriousness back to Charlies face.

"Veela council has contacted me through Leylona our Silver-backed Dragon. I'm sure you remember her" Severus nodded. The dragon was ambreathtaking beast and leader of a small clan of dragons in Romania. For the Veela to be contacting Dragons to send a message to him meant Lucius had done something stupid...again.

"They are concerned about your bond with you mate. It is deteriorating apparently. They also don't approve that Lucius is _still _married to Narcissa. A marriage which should be null and void. The council see this as an insult to you a mate who's rightful spot is far above Narcissa and a transgression to the court who has ordered this treason to magic herself end."

Severus was quiet for a moment sifting through all the information that was given to him.

"And the messenger just told you this" asked a suspicious Severus. Messages from the council were not just told to anyone not included in the matter. It was handled with the utmost desecration and care.

"I have never hidden my feeling for you Severus. Not from you and not from the court. What that man does to you, keeping you to the side like some mistress is belittling to a man of your station. I refuse to accept it. You should be an equal and you are dashed to the side even after you gave him a son!" Charlie sighed frustrated. "They notify me of this situation not to just pass on a message, but to also give me permission to court you."

"Excuse me?" Severus glared and mildly shocked. Court? Him? Where does this idiot boy get the gall to believe he had a chance with him? He hardly gave Lucius the time a day before the man became a common nuisance in his day to day life! What made this idiot think he would allow it?

"Severus please! I know you think I have no right" Charlie paused for a moment shutting his eye before Severus saw a blaze of determination. "I love you and there is only so much a man can take watching someone beloved to him be tossed aside! I would not be so...so _angry _if he loved you, if you were happy and happy with him but you most certainly are not."

The wand to his throat cut Charlie short.

"Listen to me idiot _child _I do not appreciate you meddling in my affairs you loving me or not be damned! My connection with Lucius is complicated. It has always been complicated because others see fit to butt their head in our affairs, but understand Mr. Weasley I do not spit on your apparent affections for me."Severus lowered his wand. His voice was so harsh now "I only feel it is necessary for me to reject you now in fear that you may be sorely disappointed later."

"You have never disappointed Severus. And excuse my boldness, but I believe I must dismiss your warning and plunge in, despite my feelings being dashed." Severus sighed. Charlie had that look in his eyes that said he would not back down and he was not going to waste his breathe. Weasleys' were a stubborn breed of people if nothing else.

"There is a new egg being hatched amongst the Dragons outback. Well three to be exact." Severus said hoping to change the conversation.

"Really?" Charlie cried completely distracted and happy.

"Yes" Severus couldn't help the tiny smirk that came to his face. Charlie Weasley, a fairly attractive and strong man was bouncing on the balls of his feet like an overexcited child being offered a bag of candy.

"Oh lets go see them! Lets go see them!" Severus' tiny smirk turned into half a smile.

_Swoosh_

* * *

"Aren't they amazing?" Draco looked at Harry's awed face amused. He was too cute.

"Y...ea" Harry would have never guess an area such as this existed no less existed in Snape's backyard. Bright greenery with Magical Animals of all kinds filled the land far off into the mountains. Dragons flew across the sky and roamed the ground unaware of the boy amazed by them.

It was beautiful beyond Harry's imagination.

"Sev always took me here when I was younger. I had a huge thing for Dragons, if my name is no indication. I loved being out here. I wonder why the world did not look like this. Being at balls and dance didn't feel like this. Hearing the demise of half-blood and mudbloods did not sound like this. I come hear every summer to get away...from everything." Harry looked at him questionably.

Draco smiled sadly. "It...gets hard to be a Prince sometimes"

Harry returned his smile "I think I can understand that"

"Come on I'll introduce you to the Dragons here. They'll be happy to see you."

"O-...huh?"

* * *

In another country in Italy, one shy boy is having the best summer of his life.

His mind could barely wrap around his sudden good fortune, his heart couldn't stop palpitating so quickly and he feared his face would be forever stained with a red blush.

"Carino?" Neville Longbottom turned his head to his boyfriend of two months Blaise Zabini. Neville's skipped two whole beats from looking into deep brown eyes.

"Carino? What's wrong" Neville closed his eyes listening the low baritone voice that was Blaise.

"Nothing" he answered "Just...waiting to wake up" Neville was waiting for the moment to wake up to the sound of his grandmother cursing his birth and demanding some food. The spiteful old voice wishing he was dead as she whacked him with her cane. And the outside world not even for a second noticing his presence. Since he had started taking Herbology at Hogwarts Neville had taken to gardening so he could avoid go ing to town as often as possible. Something always stung when he walked into town invisible to everyone. He was less than a person. A nobody.

Blaise's hum broke Neville from his musing. "I am obviously not being a good boyfriend if such depressing thoughts are coming to your mind."

Before Neville could retort, Blaise sealed the Gryffindors lips, taking the young boys breath away. Neville could never keep up and simply got swept away by Blaise's boldness and dominance. They parted only for air before Blaise decided he could not resist the taste of his little Carino. He delved back in wondering if Neville would be opposed to a heat of passion outdoors.

Neville released a sweet moan setting in the Italiain boys' mind that he didn't quite care if they did it in the garden...again.

Blaise released the shy Gryffindor's soft lips and kissed his way down to lovely pink nipples that Blaise loved to suck on until they turned red. Nevill felt ready to burst. It was embarassing enough the last time when Blaise tested if he could come just from the nubs on his chest.

Nevile cried out catching Blaise's attention for a minutue before he smirked and nuzzled his face into Neville's stomach.

The Gryffindor blushed. He didn't like his tummy or well his body in general it was in no way toned like the guys on the Quidditch team, just soft and in his opinion flabby. He didn't know what Blaise saw in it.

Said Slytherin for his part was relishing the softness which was Neville. The Gryffindor was simply grope-able. Blaise hardly ever kept his hands of fhim and in his case it was with good reason that he never did. His little Carino had absolutely no self-esteem. In fact, the firs two weeks of their relationship was Neville trying to convince him that he was not what he wanted in a boyfriend. Blaise had gotten so frustrated that he put his foot down and told the shy boy he was not ignorant to what Neville could considered flaws in himself. Those flaws were what he loved about him. The only flaw he saw was the constant tendency to tear himself down. Neville had cried alot that day.

"Carinoo" Blaise purred. "You are so deliciious." To make a point the Sytherin bit the Gryffindor's upper thigh. Neville cried out and then blushed. He made the most embarrassing noises. Blaise however thought he made the most exciting noises.

Neville didn't realise he had his eyes closed until he had opened to see Blaise's predatory gaze. A smirk stretched wide across his face.

"I'm going to devour you Carino" Neville was now sure the red blush that now reached his ears was never going to go away.

/ / / / / / /

Two and half hours later, Neville was unconcious and Blaise was sated and happy laying in the extensive gardens of the Zabini Villa.

_'We might have to work on his stamina' _mused Blaise. _  
_

Blaise adored his Carino. The boy had a certain level of charm and wit nobody noticed because he was so quiet. And as cruel as it seemed Blaised loved that Neville had a low self esteem, because it meant Blaise could be brought it back up. What could he say? He was Slytherin. Now if only he could make him more clingy...and figure how he was going to explain this to Draco.

Neville groaned before sighing and curling into Blaise.

'_Another problem for another day I guess' _ Blaise was all to happy to fall asleep alongside Neville.

* * *

I decided that's all I'm going to do for now. I might do a time skip in the middle of the next chapter. Anyways tell meh whats ya think.


	4. A Memory, A Visit, A Plan oh no a talk!

It was dawn in the countryside of Italy.

Neville Longbottom basked in the first few rays of the rising sun. Distracting himself once again with the beauty around him. The Italian countryside was spectacular and the smell of the sea not far away was pleasant. He was covered in dirt head to toe after cultivating the extensive grounds of the Zabini countryside estate. The garden and house itself was poorly maintained. Blaise had told him the house had not been used in decades. His mother had got it from some ex-husband after he'd died. It was lovely nonetheless and the wildlife here was beautiful.

Neville was currently sitting at a table outside trying to find the words he needed to write his letter to Harry. He and Harry had become fast friend over the summer especially after the Ministry break in. He had told Harry he would stand by him no matter what decision he made or what people said before they left Hogwarts. They had parted with a few stray. It felt good to have a confident.

Now it was July 31st, both their birthdays. He had already received his present from Harry, Seamus and Dean. Harry's had come with a letter letting him know that he was staying with Professor Snape and Draco for the summer and how Draco had done wonders on his mood since the breakdown in his friendships with Hermione and Ron.

Neville smiled knowing that Harry trusted him with so much information but felt horrible for not once telling him about his relationship with Blaise. He felt it was now best to inform his closest friend, however it was difficult to find the words.

_'Maybe I should start from the beginning'_

The beginning was surrounded in white. White walls, white floors, white beds, and people in white scrubs. Neville could never remember a moment when hated the color white more.

His grandmother was admitted into St. Mungos hospital after having a magical attack from stress and anger also known as Magical Arrest. At least that was the medical report. In reality, his Nana had gotten mad at him after he had clumsily spilled her mashed prunes all over her newly knitted quilt. Between her emotional fit and hitting him with her cane her magic had strained to keep up with her raging emotions. So her magic took over in hopes of calming her down. Which is when she did go into Magical Arrest. She ended up collapsing and Neville had called the hospital immediately.

St. Mungos was not shocked to get a call right after Hogwarts had let out. They had received the call everytime Neville was left with his grandmother for long periods of time. They even had a room designated for her. It happened like clock work. They left Neville to his own devices when this happened. He couldn't stay at home alone, but he was welcomed to stay in the hospital and go out to the children's park in the children's ward.

Neville hated it. The fact that no one noticed him was even more prevalent than before. All the doctors and patients in the hospital and he was still invisible as ever. They didn't walk by him, they walk through him. Sometimes he'd bump into people just to get them to notice him, but before he could get his practiced apology out, the look on their face killed the words on his lips. The confused look. The one that looked straight through him. It horrified him. People couldn't _see _him. What was **_wrong_ **with him? Why couldn't people _see _him? It only proved how **_invisible_ **he was. _  
_

But...but this hospital visit was different. This person was different. This person sneered at him. It scared him, but the joy and happiness he felt overcame it.

"Y-Y-You can see me!" he blurted out. All Neville got was a raised brow. It was then he remembered "Oh! I-I-I-I...I'm sor-sorry!" Neville squeaked. His face was turning red from embarrassment.

The other boy just stared at him without a word before turning away.

It was the first time that summer he had ever felt so happy.

After that, Neville noticed the boy there everyday for a week. He walked around bored and sometimes angry. Neville was sure he had seen the other boy before, he just didn't know where. He didn't know his name or even if he was in his year, but one thing was for sure. Neville found the boy unbelievably handsome. The thought made him blush so hard sometimes his head would overheat.

One day, the shy Gryffindor found a book on Herbology and Elves. It excited Neville's mind. Neville absorbed the information, curious of the theories inside. He was so taken by the book he had not realize three days had gone by until...

_plop!_

Neville didn't even think to look up until a puff of warm air hit his neck. He turned his head only to be started by the same handsome face that he been staring at for a week.

Stunned he squeaked and fell out of his chair much to the amusement of the other boy.

_What the hell was that boy trying to do! Kill him through Cardiac Arrest!"_

Neville was too stunned to say anything so he just stared at the amused smirking male. The silence seemed to stretch on until the beautiful boy opened his mouth.

"I was wondering what caught your attention so much that you had stopped staring at me" Neville noticed that his voice was...baritone? No. It was manly yet playful. Like a mischievous wolf.

But what horrified yet overjoyed him more was that this person _noticed. _He could _see _him. He was a _person _in this boy's eyes. It scared Neville. The only time he had felt like this was when Harry and him had become friends. And it never felt this **_intense._**

"What's wrong Gryffindor? Serpent got your tongue." Neville blushed. Well that confirmed they went to Hogwarts together.

"Y-Y-You can see me!" The other boy chuckled.

"I think we've confirmed this before. But just in case _yes I can see you"_ the handsome boy purred. Neville felt a shiver go down his spine. "In any case, my name is Blaise. Blaise Zabini." Blaise held his hand out.

Neville's blush got worse. He couldn't believe it! Now he might have _two _friends! "N-N-Ne-Neville Lon-Longbottom"

Neville grabbed Blaise's hand and gasp when the boy heft him into his lap.

"Wha-wha-wha-" Neville couldn't form words. This could not be happening to him!

"You don't mind do you? I'm curious as to what's occupying your attention." Neville couldn't respond his face was so red and hot the shy Gryffindor was sure to combust! He vaguely aware that he did nod and turned back to the book, but how in Merlin's name was he suppose to focus on the book when he could feel warmth seeping from Blaise's lap to his bum! Merlin, he smelled nice like cologne and something naturally musky.

"Tree flowers" Blaise murmured. Neville nearly died. The boy's lips were moving against his collarbone.

"So what occupies your attention from me are plants?" questioned the handsome male who sounded insulted.

"Her-Herbology!" Neville squeaked. He could feel the questioning gaze on him.

"Th-The book is about Her-Herbology. It's my favorite subject"

"Why?"

"Wha-what?"

"Why is it your favorite subject?" Neville blush got worse. This was new. This was very different and new.

"No one cares about Herbology." Neville sighed. "No one cares about the earth and nature and all the plants in the world. How they feed us, how they cure us, how we need them. They just walk pass them or step all over them. But I think its amazing how delicate looking plants are dangerous to your magic or how scary plants helps cure Dragonpox. They are essential to Potions and St. Mungos and all these big important things. But no one cares"

Blaise hummed. "That's not true." Neville whipped his head ready to retort but Blaise cut him off. "Someone wrote that book. That person cares. Someone teaches this as a required subject in Hogwarts. That person cares. Someone sat here listening to why you love Herbology. That person cares."

Neville was ready to pass out. This was _not _happening. Blaise was not saying what he thought he just said even if he was the shy Gryffindor was not inclined to believe him.

"You eat yet?" Neville shook his head. He went hours without eating anything and never really noticed. He was use to ignoring hunger pains. Neville guess his height of 5'7 was due to his grandmother vindictive way of spelling food to make him sick or not feeding him at all. Neville was sure that was the reason Harry was so short as well. Seamus had no excuse beside genetics.

"Lets go out and ea-"

"Neville!"

"Wha-!" the brunette fell out of his seat. Shocked by the sudden cry of his name. Blaise looked at him annoyed before helping him up.

"Where was your mind just now? I was calling from inside for five minutes"

"I...was just thinking about my letter to Harry." Blaise narrowed his eyes, but spotting the black ink and parchment on the table, let it go.

"Would you like to visit Harry?" Neville's eyes widen.

"Yes! I still haven't given him his gift!" That would be better than writing a letter.

"Great. Draco fire called and asked if I wanted to come over to shop for books and clothes and I think this is the _perfect _time to introduce my best friend to my _boyfriend_."Blaise smirked at the blush the colored Neville's entire face.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe he had an acutual conversation with a _dragon! _It was amazing! he was sure why -Draco had said some rubbish about magical connections- but they could speak directly to his mind. It was strange yet amazing.

Draco watched highly amused. Clearly, the boy who lived had never been so close to a Dragon before.

"That one over there" Draco pointed to s bluish-silver dragon resting in the sun "He is the oldest Dragon here. his name is Xu. He's the oldest Dragon here and the first one ever kept here."

"Wow" The dragon was beautiful. It's scales shimmering in the sun with every breath the great beast took.

"Harry!" the green eyed boy whirled around just in time to catch Neville in a hug.

"Neville!" Harry cried surprised, but happy to see his shy friend. He hugged the slightly taller boy tightly.

"Draco" the Italian greeted

"Blaise" Draco replied.

"Nev I missed you! How have you been? What are you doing here?"

"I miss you you too Harry! I'm great" Neville blushed embarrassed to say why he was here. Blaise grinned well aware that Neville was avoiding the last question.

"I'm glad. I hadn't gotten an owl from you yet so I was a little worried." Neville gave Harry a watery smile and hugged him again which Harry.

"Harry...I..*sniff*...Harry..Blaiseismyboyfriend" the words rushed out so fast Harry didn't catch a word. He blinked turned his head to the side and asked Neville to repeat what he had said.

Neville's blush got worse. "I...B-Blaise...and I...are..um dating." although the last bit was whispered Harry did hear him and his eyes widen. He look from a clearly nervous Neville who wouldn't look him in the eye to a proud grinning Blaise and then back at Neville.

"Nev...that's great! I'm happy for you!" Neville eyes widen looking at his best friend. Harry smiled and than walked over to Blaise with a hard glare.

"If you dare hurt even one hair on Neville I will obliterate you" he then returned to Neville and began chatting.

Blaise just rose a brow slightly worried for his health and looked toward Draco who was snickering.

"Shut up!"

"Longbottom huh?"

"Yes. Gotta problem with it" Blaise questioned with a glare. Draco shrugged. "It is what it is."

It was a few minutes later that Severus showed up with a smiling Remus.

"Hello Neville and..."

"Blaise Zabini"

"Mr. Blaise"

"Longbottom, Zabini" Severus greeted "Your supply list for the upcoming semester has arrived. However, Mr Potter and Mr. Longbottom will not be accompanying you. You will have to entrust you shopping to Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini."

"What!"

"Why!"

Neville did _not _want Blaise shopping for him. The idea of the Italian boy picking out high end and ridiculously priced items made the boy faint. Harry however had a feeling why they had to stay and wanted _any _excuse to get away.

"Because it has come to my attention that I need to have an...uncomfortable conversation with the both of you and you will sit with me and have it. Malfoy, Zabini Remus will be accompanying you to Daigon Alley. You know the rules and I expect you to follow them." Both purebloods nodded. Neither wanted to cross the Potions Master after experiencing first hand how cruel the man could be with punishments.

Remus smiled even though he felt terrible for what was about to happen. Unfortunately, Severus was the best person to talk to the Harry and Neville. And Remus agreed with Severus' logic about the two. It was best to for them to talk now the wait until later.

"Alright Draco and Blaise we can head now. I'll see you later Neville, cub" The three apparated away.

Severus sighed. Trying to find the mental will to start the talk. "Alright, how about we go sit with Xu"

* * *

Lucius felt like a genius.

He had found a way to talk to Severus -and consequently his son- without being hex by the Potion Master first.

That ending of itself was an accomplishment. Severus did not take kindly to threats toward their son and Lucius had unintentionally shown himself as such.

He had no hope of getting through Severus' wards and he wasn't stupid enough to try. Severus was a powerful wizard. The man's power was intoxicating plus he was a man of intelligence. He stood no chance against Severus particularly when he was angry with him. He had unfortunately been on the end of Severus anger many times. He was almost certain he'd fair better against a mother dragon.

But his plan! His albeit half thought out plan was brilliant!

The Veela court would see that no matter what Severus was _his. _He would not lose his mate to a _Weasley!_

Lucius sipped on his wine. A smirk graced his face as the owl he was expecting came with a Hogwarts seal.

It was beautiful when a plan came together.

* * *

So I hope you guys enj- HEY! Who threw that rock!?

I really should get a beta


	5. Elves, Dryads, Fashion, and Electricity

Flashback

"Severus!" The Potion Master turned at the call of his name. Charlie was a distance away rough housing with the baby dragons.

"What can I do for you Lupin?"

Remus rolled his eyes "Remus would do just fine."

"Is that why you called me?"

"No...you need to talk to Harry and Neville...about their inheritance." Severus turned his head sharply.

"Their _what_!"

Remus looked shock. "You don't smell it."

Severus gave him a no duh look.

"Elves...most definitely. Their both submissive. Their going to start releasing pheromones...well Neville just go here and...well...he's smells claimed."

Severus eyes widen in surprise. Who the hell banged Longbottom? Not that the boy was ugly or anything. Just quiet, blended into the background.

"You're an Elf as well so I was hoping you could...explain the logistics of it all...so to speak" Remus blushed deeply. This was a huge favor to ask. He had explained sex to Harry earlier this summer. Godric was that humiliating and he could only state the facts. He wasn't sure how to get to the...intimate part of sex and he wasn't all that sure how Elf and sex worked either. Severus however had some clue.

The Potion Master sighed. He knew what the man was asking. It was a job he had plan to push on Lucius with Draco, but that just didn't seem like a good idea right now.

"Alright...but I won't tell them all at once. I'm sure Potter will be shocked by the revelation itself so let start slow."

Remus beamed.

* * *

Severus felt a churning feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was sure he would be sick staring at Longbottom and Potter as Blaise and Draco measured every possible inch of the Gryffindors body before apparating away with Lupin. A hot flash of shame came over him when he noticed the things he normally ignored.

The baggy clothes, thin frames, concave stomachs, visible ribs, the stubborn glint in their eyes and the shaky fear they hoped to hide.

Severus' had never taken such a blow to his pride. And Severus was nothing if not prideful. The Potoion Master sighed watching as the two boys sat parallel of Xu's body. Neville looked mind blown while Harry was still in awe. Not that he could blame them. He was stilled awed by the majestic beings himself. Dragons were a beautiful mysterious creatures.

Severus' did not sit. Instead he stalled for a moment walking toward Xu's head and patting the dragon's snout. It quivered before settling.

"It has come to my attention that I may not have been...the best mentor to you" Harry snorted which caused Severus' eyes to narrow before taking a calming breathe.

"I do my best to help students in unfortunate circumstances, because I had no adult to help me in my...unfortunate circumstance. It was usually Syltherins who had the most problems, but I was not adverse to helping other houses, Gryffindor included. Charlie is an obvious example of this. His mother was entirely against his breeding of dragons, but he was passionate about it. I encourage it, because he did well with Magical Creatures. I even was able to help him acquire an apprenticeship after Hogwarts." Severus inwardly sighed and looked upward. The hot flash of shame overcoming him for a moment. "However, I have...become somewhat bias and because of this I have missed two students who are going through most if not exactly what I had gone through. And I always vowed to myself that if I could do just a little to prevent that than I would. So Mr. Longbottom, Mr Potter you have my sincerest apologies."

Neville was shocked. He had to be dreaming! He just had to be! Professor Snape. _The _Professor Snape was _apologizing _to him. Neville had never been so scared in his life.

Harry was fairly shocked himself. He knew the Professor cared to some extent, if him taking him away from his Uncles's house was any clue, but he had no idea he cared this much. He and the professor had had a moment where the older male told him had been abused in his childhood, but he had no clue how far it effected him. It was cliche' the way the person who seemed to care the most was the last person he expected.

"With that being said. You must understand something even I myself am still trying to understand. Someone does care about you..._I _care about you. I may not be what you expected or even what you wanted, but that does not mean I care any less."

Severus cleared his throat. Putting his heart out there was never easy

"...You may see me as a strict stick up the ass professor who has no feelings or understanding of youth, but I was your age and as such I do understand some of your problems so I strongly suggest you do not hesitate when you have any problems you might want to discuss, to come to me"

Both Gryffindors nodded still bewildered and wondering if they were dreaming. After pinching themselves and then each other they concluded the were not dreaming.

Severus rolled his eyes. Was it really that hard to believe he could be nice?

"Now my main topic with you boys is your inheritance."

* * *

Remus Lupin felt bad for his godson and Neville.

He watched almost horrified as Draco and Blaise yelled out order and glanced at multiple _expensive_ fabrics.

"I want red, a deep autumn red. Neville looks good in fall colors..." Blaise was not happy. He felt incredibly stupid in fact. How had he not noticed how thin his arms were...how he shivered even though it wasn't cold. Two months with his Carino, but it made little sense...He ate. He saw Neville ate...so why was he still so..." Get me larger sizes in that, that, and that now!"

"...and Harry need's a slightly larger size because by Salazar when I am done with him he will have meat on his damn skinny bones! No yellow!" Draco was annoyed. Annoyed and bothered. Potter looked like a teenage version of Sev. It bothered him greatly. Sev's father made him so horribly thin...who was making Harry the same way...and how was he going to _destroy_ them. "And where are the goddamn formal robe designs i asked for!"

Remus shivered. What was it with pureblood families and shopping? He was almost glad Sirius wasn't here.

_Now that's just mean Remmy. But just wait til I come back for you. Your ass will be hugged in those lovely Levi jeans I love to buy._

Remus smiled. It was the first time his heart didn't ache thinking of Sirius

* * *

_"_I'm a what!"

"Really Potter? I'm starting to doubt the minuscule about of intelligence I thought you had. You are a Dark Elf. And just in case you haven't caught on Longbottom you are Wood elf...possibly Dryad. It's hard to tell the two apart they are like sister creatures."

"...Does the difference matter?" Neville was much more calm about this seeing as he had anticipated an inheritance, just not of this kind.

"Excellent question. It matters little. There is a height difference usually and Dryads are mostly connected to the trees in forest, but I believe you are part of both which means you magically connected to all living plants."

"Oh" That may explain why he _loved _herbology.

"Oh? All you have to say is 'oh!' How about 'What the fuck!' Aren't you the least bit surprise to be a magical creature!" Harry was freaking out to say the least. He had no idea what an inheritance was or that he was going to get one or even the fact he could become a magical creature.

Severus understood this. He knew exactly what Potter was feeling. He was in more or less the same situation when he was his age. A situation that was thrust on him with no guidance whatsoever. An anger at his ignorance and resentment to the people who put him in the situation.

"Language Harry."Severus purposely used his first name to catch his attention "I understand _exactly _how you feel. Neville is not shocked as much as your are because he lived in the Wizarding world his whole life, people born of two non-magical parents have no inheritance besides an increase in magic. Magical people tend to learn about these things from word of mouth because of legacy. Neville may not be as shocked as you because he knew eventually there would be some kind of inheritance, but because of parental circumstances he has no clue what it would be. It is expected that you were already told, _however" _Severus cut in before Potter could cut him off "You and myself are different, essentially half-bloods from prominent families that know _nothing _about themselves no less their lineage"

Harry seemed to deflate at Severus' words. The resentment and anger in Snape's words were exactly how he felt. The potions professor hit the nail right on the head and Harry decided it was best to quietly listen.

"I will teach you all I can. I have your best interests in mind, however I am not Dumbledore where the ends justify the means and damn anyone, but the icon for the Light himself, gets hurt. I will be upfront with you, understand?" Both boys nodded. "Now I myself, from what I understand, am a Dark Elf and although I can sit here a tell you everything there is to know about Elves, it would be better for you read about it and then ask me any questions you may have. My library is open to you and I encourage you to absorb as much information as you can. I will explain in small lectures about being an elf. I expect you to be in the library everyday at 3pm to have these talks. "

Neville and Harry looked each other. It was obvious Snape was tired of talking, but they did have one more question.

"S-sir?" a nervous Neville asked.

"Yes?"

"What is Blaise...and Draco?" Neville added after Harry elbowed him.

"Blaise I believe will become a warlock so his inheritance will take time to come into, Draco is a Veela like his father, we may have to quarantine him during the semester for 3 weeks, longer if his mate is no where nearby."

* * *

Somewhere in Diagon Alley

"My carinoo~ will look delectable in the clothes I picked for him. You have no idea how hard it is for him to shop. He can barely touch the fabric without worrying about the price"

Draco snorted "Probably as hard it is for Harry. He looks like Severus before my father stepped in. Too thin, baggy clothes, that nest he calls his hair."

Blaise nodded sagely. "Such a brilliant minded person should look as such."

"_Exactly" _

Remus smiled while listening to the conversation the two young boys were having. Once you got past the Pureblood exterior, you got two intelligent teenage boys. It was nice.

"Shame we couldn't bring the outfits with us"

Yes it was a shame. Neville and Harry needed clothes now.

The werewolf decided now was a good time to cut in. "Well I'm sure it will make a great surprise, besides it would be difficult to carry all that stuff with us plus all these school supplies."

Both Slytherins reluctantly nodded.

"But I do believe a little more shopping is needed, but not here" Both Slytherins looked at Lupin questionably. "Let's go by Gringotts. We have to exchange currency"

* * *

_Elves by Mortan Corsort_

_Like many Magical Creatures, Elves are a reclusive bunch. Known to live deep in forest, Elves keep the balance. The circle of life, ying and yang, chaos and order. That is what Elves represent._

_A Realm of Elves and Dryads by Christian McFillian_

_Dryads are the sister clan of Wood Elves. As far as we know their are groups of elves, Elemental Elves, Forest Elves, and Opposite Elves. Dryads are to us tree whisperers so they fall into the Forest Elves. They here the trees. The feel their roots in the earth. Different from Wood Elves who use the trees as tools for their craft._

_A World unknown: Elves and their sister tribes by Lorian Gonala_

_Of all the Elves, known and otherwise, the rarest and possibly the closest to royalty Elves have are Dark Elves and High Elves. They are only whispered about it. My discovery was only because of a slip of the tongue. But it is obvious that all Elves have a great respect for Dark Elves and High Elves. These particular elves fall into the Opposite Elves category._

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. None of these books told him a whole lot of anything about Elves. Just bits and pieces here and there. Most of it sound like rubbish and there were the occasional line or two he commented to memory, but if Neville's sigh was anything to go by then there not much progress was being made.

"Why doesn't he just teach all of this himself? He's a professor! It's his job!" Harry huffed.

Neville shrugged picking up another book "Maybe there is a reason behind us looking this up."

"Like what" Harry whined. He couldn't help it. This was so frustrating and Neville was taking this so calmly.

Neville just bonked Harry's head with a book and smiled. "I don't know. Maybe he wants to see what we can find on our own first"

Harry frowned.

"What do you think of what Snape said?"

"_Professor _Snape" Neville chided. Harry rolled his eyes. "I think...I think Professor Snape would never say something so..._nice _unless he meant it. I think he's genuine." Harry nodded. He thought so too, but he was still wary of the man. Neville spoke his concerns.

"I would go to him if he didn't _scare _me so much" Harry laughed._  
_

"Right! I'm so used to expecting bats to come flying from behind him like some villainous villain" Harry wiggled his both his finger while making a horrified face. Neville giggled.

"Villainous villain Potter? Really, I knew you weren't eloquent, but that was pathetic." drawled a voice Harry could never mistake. Harry whipped his head around to tell Malfoy to shut it only for his mouth to drop open.

Standing proud as ever was Draco in black jeans kept on his waist with a green belt. A simple silver V neck tee and a pair of green and black converse finished the outfit. It also seemed the slightly older boy got a hair cut so his fringe hung just above his lashes.

Harry having lost his words, tore his eyes away from the blush worthy sight and pouted.

"Hey you two, get a room!" Harry glanced over to see Neville lip locked in a similarly dressed Blaise -Grey jeans and a normal black tee-

It irritated Harry slightly to see Blaise kissing Neville so when the two pulled apart, Harry tugged the shy Grffindor closer to him and hugged him. Neville was so huggable.

Harry's action earned him a glare from the dark haired Slytherin which he retaliated with by sticking his tongue out.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter, you lived with Muggles?" The Gryffindor nodded "Good! You're going to tell me how a _dvd _works and a _telly _and a _mp3 _or was it a _ipod?_"

"I thought it was an _Apple" _Blaise asked with a furrow brow.

"Wasn't that the _computer _we bought"

"The PC?" Draco growled frustrated. He bought these things because the salesperson had told he could watch _movies _-theater on a screen- and play music and _chess on a screen with other people around the world! _

"Pffft! Hahaha..hahahaha...hahahahaha" Harry couldn't take it. For once there was something he knew that Malfoy didn't. His sides hurt.

Draco glared annoyed and slightly embarrassed by his lack of knowledge. "Are you quite done Potter?"

Harry calmed himself down and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Why did you go Muggle Shopping?"

"It was Lupin's idea. Your robes would not be ready for a couple of weeks and I can't stand you in those over sized rags. And I must admit Muggles do have a marginal sense of style."

"Isn't it too early to be shopping anyway. we have almost a month before school" That apparently was the wrong thing to say since he ended up having two Slytherins glaring at him.

"And when do you suppose we have it done the week before school?" Blaise drawled.

"Forgive him Blaise, we have yet to beat the Weasley out of him" Harry rolled his eyes ignoring the sting of hearing his...former family.

"Ho-How much did you spend?" Neville asked nervously.

"Don't worry Carino! Just know you will look fantastic. Now lets go try on your new clothes and burn your old ones" Neville shuddered. It was hard to think straight when the Italian boy was so close to his ear.

"Yea Potter you too" Draco said already dragging the poor boy.

"What! No! You are _not _burning my clothes" exclaimed Harry

"Potter stop your whining. You need new clothes...besides I already burned your old ones."

"What!"

"Now this thing called electricity someone said it was the equivalent of magic. Is it Muggle Magic?"

Harry sighed not sure if he should be annoyed at Draco for burning his clothes or amused that Draco had never heard of electricity.

Three hours later found the foursome in Harry's room staring at large television watching _Roseanne_

"...Muggles are a strange bunch"

"Yea, Look at where they bloody well live."

"They are a low income family Draco."

"Don't tell me that's the excuse they use to dress the way they do"

"What is with Purebloods and fashion!"

"It's not about how they live, it's about the strong family bond they have despite the way they live"

"Ah~ Bella! Carino, you know just how to word things"

"N-no I ju-just...mrpph"

"Oh for Slytherin's sake get a goddamn room!"

"You're just jealous you don't have any one to snog"

"I could snog anyone I wanted! I choose not...will you stop tongue fucking!"

Harry smiled. His summer was shaping to be something exciting.

* * *

Hi! Sorry it took so long to post. I'm having writers block and I desperately need a Beta. (Anyone interested?) Also I'm coming up with a new story. Why? Well this is what I usually do when I have writers block. Please don't hate me! I'm not all that happy with this chapter, but it'll have to do.

Also I've decided to move the time period to post 21st century so yea. Before tablets became really popular...or well when flippy phones were awesome (and in my opinion still are)

Thanks for all the support!


	6. Harry makes me Draco makes me Sev!

Severus didn't know if he made it home.

He wan't sure if the ringing in his ear were his wards.

And he definitely didn't care if he was conscious right now.

He wanted to sleep.

He wanted to fall into the infinite arms of rest and be with his dear Lily.

* * *

Harry had learned something over the little time left in the summer.

He did not get along with Draco.

Sure, they had moments and for a while Harry thought he and Draco would make friends. But overall he was still a git. He acted superior about everything. He still insulted his friends. And he and Draco seemed to fight on the spot when their was no buffer via Neville and Blaise.

And for reasons unknown to Harry, it bugged him. At first, it just niggled at him. Something that sparked an annoyance in him. But the more they fought the more it bothered Harry and the more it bothered Harry the more his magic just exploded. But he didn't know why. Why was this happening? Why did every smirk, sneer, glint in his eye, and sharp insult on his tongue_ bother_ him?

Harry tsked to himself.

It bothered him to even be bothered by this. Really the whole thing was silly! He had things to do like the mediation he was required to do for two hours. One by himself and one with Severus. It was suppose to help ground his magic, but as soon as he saw Draco...

Crash!

Harry didn't take note of the vase that broke near him. A simple reparo did the trick.

Draco was like...like old Snape only worse! Harry couldn't quite place how but he was! You know you're a bastard when you were worse than Snape.

Harry sighed. He was suppose to see the Potion Master anyhow. He rarely seen the older man between Order meetings, Potion Conferences and god only knows what else the past few days. The man usually looked exhausted and smelled of one potion ingredient or another. Harry almost felt bad for the man. Whatever he was doing was wearing him thin. Some days he seemed almost relieved to get an hour of meditation in.

Harry decided it was best to leave the man be and meditate on his own.

* * *

In the library, Draco had just finished his own meditation and was now bored. A large part of him wanted to go and bother Potter. The other boy had been irking him for sometime now. And Draco couldn't quite place why. It wasn't the irking he got when dealing with Pansy and the Greengrass Sisters. That was outright disdain for the Slytherin girls.

This was different.

Draco couldn't place how though and that caused a flare of irritation which he typically lashed out on Potter. Even now when he thought about it the boy _irked _him in a way that made him want to _bother _Harry. Sadly, he was sure the other boy should be with Severus right now.

Draco frowned.

The blonde boy wasn't an idiot. He had a pretty good idea what was wearing his Godfather out and he did not like it. His godfather was often tired and looked ready to give out of exhaustion and most of all the man was thinning way to quickly. Since Lupin had fallen into a bit of depression (everyone was pretty sure why) no one really cooked besides Lippy the house elf. That included Potter. _Ah there is the irking._

"Draco!" The boy was startled so bad he fell off the couch he was sitting on. Draco looked up only to see his father in the fireplace.

"Father!" Draco cried out surprised "You are dead if Sev catches you."

"Yes well that stubborn centaur of a man may be dying as we speak. Let me through Draco"

"What! Wait! Where is he? I have to-"

"Draconis Scorpion Malfoy Let me through!" The use of his full name in such a harsh tone made the boy paused.

Even though Sev had given him rights to the wards, he was told explicitly not to let Lucius in. This was usually because Sev didn't want to speak to his Father for any reason and Potter being here didn't make the matter any better. Draco's jaw clenched.

_'Again with the irking' _

His Father never spoke so harshly to him though. Stern, but never harsh.

Lucius must noticed the conflicted look on his face. His face soften and words came out gentler, but still with a sense of urgency.

"Draco I know Severus does not usually allow you to let me in and with good reason, but this is an emergency and I need to get to him now. I will explain later"

And that is when he felt the ward warp. He felt Sev fall through the wards, but his magic was flickering. Simultaneously, he felt another body fall through the wards. It felt similar to his mother, but not hers at all.

_Black_

Draco made the decision to allow his father through. He clearly knew more about the situation then he did. Draco was also sure his Father would not harm Sev and that if he did he would be haunted by the Potion's Master spirit for the rest of his life. Black was another story. He was sure the man would be preoccupied since he fell in Remus room.

Quickly with what Draco noted as familiar ease, his Father walked swiftly down to the basement with hurried steps. Draco followed concerned for his Godfather.

They got to the door that was locked and without missing a beat his father blast the charmed door open. It was in that moment that Draco noticed how agitated his Father actually was. His Veela features were seeping through. His eye were brighter, his skin was paler, his hair looked ruffled almost. Draco wondered if his wings were going to burst. Once the dust and debris from the door cleared both entered the room looking for the dark haired man.

Two minutes later.

Screeeeech!

There were the wings in all their silver glory.

* * *

Lucius found Severus first. The man was not conscious, but his muscles were twitching uncontrollably. Lucius noted the wet spots in the dark clothes. The man either lost control of his bodily functions or was bleeding. From this mixed smell of piss and iron he assumed both. In seconds, he was leaning over the younger man's body. Lucius was careful to move Severus.

His mind was racing. But only one thought stood out the most _My mate._

_I need to get him Potions! But what Potions? He can't take most of any because of the Elven inheritance. I need to get him to his bed. He needs rest. His muscles won't stop contracting. He needs to be relaxed. But his clothes are a mess. The bath!_

Lucius screeched to his son an unintelligible command that Draco understood. Lucius carried Severus carefully soiled clothes and all. Lucius made quick work of the younger males clothes. Mildly, he thought this was not the way he anticipated removing Severus' clothes.

"Father!"

The blond father twitched in question.

_When did my wings come loose?_

"I got some potions. I know the ones he does take. The bath is ready" Lucius nodded as he carried a now naked Severus bridal style to the massive tub he had demanded the man have. He was grateful to his son in that moment. He did not want to leave Severus side and he had no idea what the man could or could not take. And if he was honest he was frighten by the idea of hurting his mate. Maybe he should get Draco the L'ora Mal collection Severus explicitly told him not to give Draco. Or at least one or two items. Draco was a Malfoy after all and fashion was very important to them. It went hand in hand really.

"Mnrgh"

Lucius was broken from his thoughts. Severus shifted slightly or more like spasmed. The hot water must have been doing him a lot of good since the uncontrollable twitching was decreasing into light jerks. How he wanted to _murder-_

"Father, I got the blood replenishing potions, healers potions for lacerations, and bronzer for any bruising."

Lucius nodded and then spoke for the first time in the last 15 minutes.

"Thank you Draconis."

"You can thank me by getting me the L'ora Mal collection" Let no one say he didn't know his son well.

"We'll see. I believe you're still grounded for some Broom nonsense that I still want to know the full story to"

Draco huffed. Really his Godfather was cruel. Who in their right mind takes away the latest fashion from a Malfoy. Besides its not like he could tell his Father that the Saviour of the British Wizarding World was staying here and they had gotten in a fight in the middle of the night. And attempted to settle it with Quidditch...that very night.

"Maybe I'll get you a new broom. I heard there was new model called the WinterLight coming out" Lucius hummed.

Draco smiled before looking at Sev.

"Is he going to be alright?"

Lucius could here the concern tainting his son's voice.

"Yes, the hot water stopped most of the twitching and your potions selection just like your grades are excellent."

Draco proudly smiled for a second before frowning.

Lucius could fill the question bubbling below the surface. The man sighed.

"Draconis , as a Malfoy I am a very proud person, however there are things I've done that I am not proud of. You aware we are affiliated with Dark Lord. It is true. Your Grandfather made that decision for me and I was branded." _like cattle "_Severus is also involved. He is a double agent"

"Like James Bond" Draco mumbled.

"What"

Draco shook his head "Were...Were you at the Ministry that night?"

"...yes"

"Is that why Severus doesn't want you near me?"

"Partly yes" Draco watched as his father washed the greasy Potion out of his godfather's hair.

"Do I-"

"No." Lucius said with finality. "Draco I didn't have a choice in my Marking. Just as there were many things I didn't have a choice about. When the Dark Lord fell, I took no time to look for him. I didn't want to. He was I admit at first a brilliant man with a good mission, but as time went he slowly began to lose mind. His ideas and tactics became sporadic and violent. He talked of killing Potter's baby. I feared for your life Draco. If he could kill a baby like Potter than he could kill you. But he died and I rejoiced at his downfall. Now he has risen again. And I responded to the call of the Dark Mark. Not because I returned to the Dark Lord, but to see who was left."

Draco's eyes widen.

"Your father is a clever man Draco. I want to know my opposition. Dumbledore I know. But the Dark Lord. I'm not so sure. Always know your enemies Draco. The Dark Lord only has one thing going for him and that is the opposition Magical creatures feel towards the wizarding community. We take over, make creatures out to be evil that are not, and we lack any understanding of them and what Dark actually means. He will harness those feeling and ignorance. Make them his weapon."

"And what will you do?"

"I? I shall do all I can to stop both. Quite frankly I've been bored and now I have something challenging to look forward to ." Lucius chuckled jokingly.

"Father!" Draco exclaimed alarmed.

"Hush child! I understand this isn't a game. But looking at it like that helps a little."

"What about H-Potter?" Draco inwardly flinched at his slip up.

"What about him? He is a child just like yourself. If the wizarding world is to be saved my a hormonal 16 year old, then I do believe we have fallen further than I anticipated."

"Did you...really try to kill Potter?" Draco asked in a hush voice. He felt sick to his stomach asking the question.

Lucius chuckled "If a stunner can kill then sure. I just tried to knock the boy and his little gang out. Slippery little brats"

Both Malfoy's were silent. The only noise coming from the sound of water in the tub.

"What happened to Sev?"

Lucius froze. Hot molten anger flashed in the pit of his stomach and the wings on his back fluttered once.

"The Dark Lord wants to move into Malfoy Manor. I was oppose to the idea so was Severus. But your...Narcissa thought it would be great. Elevate her status I suppose." Lucius sighed "Let's say Severus and the Dark Lord exchanged a few words and the Dark Lord lost his temper"

Draco tensed. He released a shuttered breathe. The blonde was furious.

"Will he stay?"

"No. But that didn't mean Severus would not suffer for his victory."

It took a moment before Draco understood what his father meant by suffer. And when he did Draco stormed out the room furious. _Someone had hurt his...his..._

Screeeeech!

* * *

Remus was exhausted. Lately he had no energy. To the point that he couldn't get out of bed.

He had allowed Severus to check on him and the Potion Master had fed him some potions that had made him feel marginally better. But Severus had insisted he stay in bed for a few days and now Remus lay in bed restless.

He could feel Moony just below the surface restless as well. He felt so tired, but too full of energy to fall asleep!

"Remus?" And now he was hearing things.

"Remmi" It was so hot. Why was he so hot?

"Moony!" Hands. Those hands felt...cool.

That scent was...strong like...

Padfoot!

* * *

Draco left the basement. Racing through the Prince manor. He needed air. He needed space.

Whoosh

Draco was in the air flying moving releasing magic that he couldn't contain. How dare that bastard? Sev was his...was his...

"Draco!" Whoosh. Draco swirled. Another burst of magic and another and another "Draco! Draco!"

Swoosh!

Draco stopped as suddenly as he had moved. In front of him, in all it's glory stood a Patronius in the form of a stag.

"Draco!" The blond looked behind him to see Potter panting.

It didn't really occur to Draco before now that he had been flying without a broom.

"Draco what wrong?"

Harry was scared. Not of Draco. But for Draco. Something had shaken the other boy really bad. His face contorted between anger and sadness. But maybe the anger had been released through the blonde's mad flight because now he seemed to just sag. Harry took the moment to move Draco on the broom. If Draco was distressed maybe talking would help relax him. Despite not liking each other, this is the least he could do for Malfoy.

* * *

Lucius sighed after moving Severus to his bed.

_I guess Draco may get his Veela inheritance earlier then expected_

Of course Draco was furious. The idea that anyone would hurt Severus gnawed at him as well. Draco, however, had always been bad tempered when it came to insulting or harming Severus. He got kicked out of 3 elementary Magical schools after cursing verbally and magically the teachers and principal because he had heard some nasty comments from both about Severus whenever he picked up or dropped off the little boy. Lucius chuckled at the memory. Really Draco had to be cutest child to ever live when he ranted about the "bad people" that insulted his "mommy". It was then that Lucius knew Draco on some subconscious level knew Severus was his maternal figure.

The Veela moved inky black locks from his mates face revealing a pale face and long nose. He really missed just being near Severus. Knowing the Potion's Professor he had probably been busy all summer doing dangerous tasks not willing to spend a second to rest. Worrying those around him, acting like a selfless Gryffindor in his attempts to protect those he loved.

Really, Lucius found this to be more of a blessing in disguise. Lucius hated being ignored by Severus, but he absolutely abhorred the man's (almost deliberate) inability to take care of himself. And so like any good Slytherin took advantage of a good reason to be here.

Lucius allowed his magic to radiate from his body. He hoped it would help ground Severus' body and soothe him from the deep traumatizing ache of the Carciatus Curse. It had helped before, but that had been on a lesser scale.

Severus sighed contently. And Lucius decided to climb in bed with the Professor and allow his wing to envelope him.

"_L'amour Vous me manquez entièrement à beaucoup et je suis trop égoïste à vous donner. Je suis désolé, j'ai permis que cela se produise, je vous gagnera retour mon cher diamond brut__." whispered Lucius. I miss you entirely too much and I am too selfish to give you up. I'm sorry I allowed this to happen, I will win you back my rough diamond._

Lucius noted with glee that Severus seemed snuggle himself closer to him. He would stay for a while and allow his hot headed son to cool off. Really where did his Slytherin heir go? He would then leave Draco to watch over Severus. It helped sometimes to feel both Malfoy's magical aura.

* * *

Remus couldn't stop touching Sirius. His chest, his arms, his neck, his face. His mate.

Or so it would appear. But this couldn't be! Sirius couldn't just be here, right? He had fallen in the veil. The same veil he had stopped Harry from going into. He couldn't stand to lose anymore of his pack. He had always been a lone wolf before Sirius.

Before the veil, he had been so happy. Sirius had talked to Dumbledore claiming his right as Harry's guardian. The headmaster had fruitlessly tried to talk him out of it, but Sirius was not to be deterred. He knew that somehow Dumbledore had planned to reveal Voldermort publicly. It was the only way anyone would believe he was back. Sirius had planned to use that opportunity to prove his innocence and take custody of Harry so they could be a family. It was perfect.

But Sirius had fallen in the veil.

And now?

Now….

Moony annoyed with his sobbing human half decided to take over. His mate was here in his arms and ready to be ravished and here was his foolish human side trying to logically assess the situation while crying. This was his Siri. His Padfoot. His scent, his body, his bond, his magic flowing vibrantly through their bond. Their bond that he no longer had to magically support the heavy burden of alone.

The wolf gasped.

Moony wasted no time connecting his lips with Sirius. Moony didn't questioned who moaned first. He didn't care. All Moony wanted was to re-explore the warm wet cavern that was his mate's mouth. Their tongues danced in a battle playfully fighting for dominance. Sirius won while pushing Moony down. He released the werewolf's lips earning him a growl.

"Miss me Moony?" Sirius asked amused at the aggressive behavior. His eyes sparkled with mischief.

Moony retorted with a warning growl. The only talking his mate was allowed was of a more filthy variety. He wanted the man's body and he would have it. Then he would ensure the man never left him again.

Sirius noted the hint of seriousness behind the honey brown eyes and knew it would be best to work on giving a Moony a reason to forgive him for his long absences.

* * *

Draco had been completely against talking about his random bout of anger. All Harry was able to discover was that whatever had made the Syltherin angry had pushed him into his inheritance. If the wings were any indication.

The blonde boy after an hour of grumbling and flapping his new wings around was now calm. The wings on his back were no longer bloody thanks to a few water spells that revealed soft gray feathers.

Harry at first was lost on what to do. Harry in his grief had no problem spilling his problems to the blonde. It had been strange, but relieving and surprisingly comforting. Scolding and yet gentle with his words. If he had gone to Herimone she would have been harsh and completely un-understanding of how he felt.

Draco was clearly not the same. He needed a distraction. So, Harry attempted to cheer the blonde the only way he knew how.

Making him feel superior.

Great Cerics where was the world going to when he was intentionally stroking the blond git's ego.

Harry was startled out of his mussing by Draco's mumbling.

"B-Bl-Black" Draco muttered.

Harry leaned over to figure out what he was saying.

"Black...is here"

* * *

Lucius was looking for his son. Or at least he was until he felt a large amount of magical pressure build up. It was Draco...and someone else he did not recognize.

_Who else could Severus possibly be keeping here? And what in Salazar's name is Draco doing with him? _

Lucius turned a corner and noticed an open door that led to what seem to be the source of pressure. The blonde head of family peeked in side to witness a clear view of son restraining a boy.

_Who on earth is...that the boy who lived!_

* * *

"Draco I have to go see him!" Draco with quite a bit of effort held Harry back from making a fool of himself.

"Potter you idiot he's with Remus"

"So!"

"So, you git, they're probably somewhere in the wolf's room having sex!" Harry paused in surprise. Unfortunately, his sudden lack of resistance caused Draco to pull too hard and they both came crashing into a pile of limbs.

Draco groaned annoyed that Harry decided he would make an excellent cushion to topple on.

"You prat! That's-That's..."

"What mates do!" Draco finished more than a little irritated. "Think about it Potter. Your mate is distressed because you've fallen into a Veil and are believed to be dead. Remus has been in bed for the past week! Of course his first thought was to soothe his mate. "

Harry quieted before asking "Is...Is that how powerful a mate's bond is? Able to cheat death?" Harry wondered.

"Potter he didn't die! Bonds are powerful things. If he had died Remus might have died too. But he didn't, he had to deal with the stress of the bond since they were apart for so long. All the magic he used to sustain it probably wore him out and desperately called out for Black. Bonds are important both in the wizarding world and the magical creature world. They are bases for starting and creating families." Draco ended up giving Harry an impromptu lesson in the importance of mates.

For Veela, mating is so important we dedicate seasons to search for them. Very rarely does a Veela not mate with their chosen. All Veelas and their mates are kept documented in the Veela Kingdom so that any transgression can be stopped.

Elves are family oriented. They need families. It is an instinct embedded in them second only to wolves. Elves choose mate based on power and the ability for the potential mate to procreate and protect their family.

Vampire need mates to ground them and keep them from boredom. They mate purely for love. Despite Muggle myths they do not live forever, but they do have much longer life spans then most.

Werewolves want packs. They need them just like Elves want families. Packs give them a sense of home and belonging. Werewolves also tend to be calmer around a pack thus why Remus had never bitten anyone. Remus saw Harry as his own cub but he was a cub old enough to have his own pack. After losing Sirius and then not having the chance to raise Harry, Draco deduced that Remus instincts were screaming at him to establish his own pack. And why they were more than likely having sex right now.

Harry was blown away by all the information he was receiving. He'd never knew any of this. It wasn't like with Hermione who despite being smart could not make Harry understand a word of what she said (or even make him care). Nor was it like Snape who expected you to read material and just know. Draco explained it in a way that made him understand and even interested and so Harry asked the slightly older Veela more questions.

Did creatures cross breed?

Yes not often however. Generally, if two creatures such as a Veela and Vampire mated. Their offspring would dominantly be either Veela or Vampire. The only difference would be that one or more skills set naturally inherited might be enhanced. So a Veela's allure might naturally enhance a Vampire's own.

How do creatures measure power?

They don't or more like power came in different forms. Harry was powerful because of the amount of magic he had, but he lacked control. Draco was considered powerful not just from the amount of magic he possess, but the control he had over it. Neville could be considered powerful for his control and interesting skill with Nature which for all creatures was where the purest of magic came from. Blaise fell under the category as well. The fact was power was subjective like beauty. Blaise found Neville attractive while most didn't know he existed and if they did they found him to be plain.

Harry frowned at the last part, but pressed on.

How did mates find one another?

As Draco had said before most creatures had seasons for finding their mate and it didn't always mean they found their true mate. Magic compatibility was the easiest way. But compatibility was tricky. You could be somewhat compatible or very compatible. The fact was finding mates were more of a trial and error based thing than anything else. That was why most creatures had seasons, to allow the young and unmated to court one another. The Wizard and Muggle idea that most creatures saw one another and just knew who their mate was like most stories a myth.

When do creatures start mating?

Typically among wizarding society mates can be found as early as puberty, but usually they wait until at least our age to mate. Even then, there are spells to prevent procreation until the end of school. But in Magical community you can start a family as young as sixteen? Every creature community has their own traditions.

"What about elven communities? What are their traditions are like?"

"No one really knows" Draco answered with a shrug.

"Elves went into hiding long ago. Even the Veela community aren't sure where they have gone. Severus being of Elven decent made it necessary for my father to search out his contacts to find a mentor for him. Unfortunately, we found nothing and he had to learn a lot from trial and error."

Harry absorbed the information intrigued.

"It is unusual for Elven not to be aware of their own kinds existence and not offer assistance or resettlement so they may learn of their heritage. It is even more uncommon for elves like yourself Potter. You lack control of your own magic. My Father said Severus was like that himself. He had to learn control, but Father also believes the iron clad control he exercises over his magic now is unhealthy. To have so much magic but never use it or release it does sound pretty dangerous." Draco mused.

" The point is most Elven tales are part truths grown into excessive lies so it is hard to tell what to listen to and what ignore. However, I do believe Elves have better ways of...expressing your magic. Repressing it can do damage."

Harry nodded. His mind felt full, but he wanted to know more at the same time. More about Elves and Creatures and Severus.

"So" Harry hesitated to ask " Snape...was alone as well when all this was happening to him"

Draco frowned, but answered with a nod.

"Sev said that he didn't know he was a Wizard until he got his Hogwarts Letter. He didn't know he was suppose to have a creature inheritance either. I'm not sure how he knew my Father back in Hogwarts. My Father is a good bit older than Sev, but Father did try his best to help Sev."

Harry felt something in the pit of stomach he couldn't quite place. Snape never told him that bit. He knew that he was bullied. And it had effected him, but maybe it wasn't _just _the bullying that pushed him to be the bitter angry man he was. If Harry really thought about it, Snape...Snape was starting to sound...alot like himself

Lucius listened very proud of his son, but completely confused. The boy-who lived was an Elf! Didn't the Ministry say the boy was staying at his relative's house? Why didn't the boy who lived know these basic things already? Shouldn't they have taught him this already? And was this why Severus seemed more antsy and busy? Because he was harboring the boy who lived from the Dark Lord? These questions lead Lucius to _why _was Severus harboring Harry Potter and living with Remus Lupin and Ex-convict Sirius Black?

The blonde father decided it was best to return to Severus side and think.

As he entered Severus' room, he gazed at his peacefully sleeping mate.

_'__What are you up to?'_

* * *

Moony/Remus moaned in ecstasy. Sirius was thrusting his hips in and out of his body as he clung to him helplessly. Moony's golden honey brown eyes had misted over and his cries were only muffled by the enchanted walls.

Sirius was intoxicated by his mate. The feel of him surround by his tight walls. The body that clung to him and those lovely little noises. The high was even better than his Auror days.

Sweat poured down Siruis back as he plunged again and again into his clearly excited mate. It was easy to slide in and out after having filled his greedy partner multiple times before.

"Siri..._ah..ah..there! Ah fu- Sirius! there!" _The Black misfit chuckled lowly. Remus had come forward his eyes darkening slightly. Remus and Moony were very different. Moony was aggressive and had no problem expressing sexual needs. Remus however refused to say a word . It took a lot of teasing to pull out any filthy language from the usually calm Professor. Like now, as he intentionally missed the spot that drove him wild. Sirius licked salty sweat off his upper lip and pushed Remus legs apart giving his a sharp thrust.

Remus turned his head to the side and bit into the pillow, "_MrghAh__!"_

The werewolf came with a strangled cry.

Sirius hissed. He refused to cum. Despite filling his sweet Remus multiple times. He wanted to hear Remus scream without restraint. It was always a struggle and mostly a challenge to the Animigus. He had tried to explain it to Remus once, but the Charms professor only saw it as a lose-lose situation for himself.

Sirius bent over and kissed Remus. His tongue slipped into his panting mates drawing a whimper out of him. His hands found their way into Remus's, entwining them together while his mouth devoured Lupin whole. Remus wrapped his legs around Sirius' waist giving the taller man the go to start thrusting.

The werewolf moaned. He felt good. Too good. He had just been able to get his voice under control thanks to his pillow. But now every embarrassing moan he made slipped from his lips. Remus was confused. Sirius was much more rough before and he had been much less..._embarrassing. _But now he felt something building. Like a train from far away getting closer and closer.

Remus' shaggy head fell backward. In a desperate move to calm himself down.

_Shit Shit shit _thought Remus. He was hitting that spot! That was why! _Fuck! _Remus noted the smug look on Sirius face while his hair fell in front of his face giving the wolf a chance smell that unique scent that just so...so...

"Sirius!" cried Remus.

Sirius came with great satisfaction.

Once he caught his breathe ,the mutt animgus couldn't keep the perverse smirk off his face. "I miss the way you scream Remmy"

* * *

I know long to time, no update. But this is pretty long. And I'm working on the other stories. This may get an update before the others first. Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews from all three of my HP stories. I'm very self-concious about my writing so I'm never sure its as good or even close to okay as the true gemtastic HP stories out their. I hope this explains a few things. THe next chapter should be a little more explanation and then them heading off to Hogwarts. Maybe some Blaise/Neville action (I love this couple) Actually BZ/NL LM/SS DM/HP SB/RL are my otp's


End file.
